Youthful Love
by x3Kawaii-Dinox3
Summary: For Some Reason, Rock Lee Has Fallen For The Hyuga Prodigy, Neji. But, He Starts To Doubt That His Teammate Returns His Feelings, So He Seeks Advice From His Beloved Sensei And Tries To Win His Heart. Will Gai's Advice Work? Or Will Neji Break His Heart?
1. Youthful Advice

"I Have No Clue What To Do, He Just Does Not Seem To Like Me.", Lee Sighed Slightly, Not Feeling Very Youthful.

After Minutes Of Pondering, The Youthful Chunin Came Up With An Idea.

"Maybe I Should Seek Advice From A True Expert At Love And Life!"

With A Smile On His Face And His Eyes Shining In Hope, Lee Headed Toward His Sensei Ready To hear his beautiful advice

"Hello, Gai-Sensei."

"Oh Hello There , My Youthful Student! " Gai Gave His Student His "Good Boy Smile" , "What Can I Help You With?"

" I Need Your excellent And Youthful Advice ! "

" Oh…?" " What is It That You Need Advie With, Lee?"

"I Am In Love ! But…The Person I Am In Love With Doesn't Seem To Return The Favor." "Would You Tell Me How To Win Their Heart?"

" My Youthful Student Is In Love? Oh My ! You Really Are Growing Up Lee!"

Lee Scratched His Head And Blushed Lightly. "You Really Think So , Sensei?"

"Of Course ! Now…Adviee Is What You Seek, Eh?" " Well, You Have Come To The Right Man For The Job!"

" Yes! Sprinkle Me With Your Knowledge!"

Gai Sensei Cleared His Throat And Became Serious. "Lee…"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Are You Ready To Learn How To Win Someones Heart?"

"Yes , I Must Know !"

"Alright Then….First, You Must Go Up To Your Lover And Ask To Go For A Romantic Walk Around The Village."

"Uh-Huh…"

"And Then… You Two Walk To A Romantic Place And Look Them In The Eye"

" Ah ,Yes ! True Romance !"

" You Say…" You Look So Beautiful In This Light."

"Classic Yet Brilliant!"

" And Then…When The Moment Is Right, You Rest Your Hand Under Their Chin And Gently Bring Them Closer To You And Kiss Them On The Lips Passionitly"

"The Kiss Of youth!"

" And Once You Pull Away, You Say " I've Loved You From The First Time I Layed My Eyes On You. Marry Me?"

By The Time Gai Finishes , Lee Is Sobbing. "That Was So…Beautiful!"

Gai Smiled At His Sobbing Student. " Now….Go And Win Her Heart Lee!"

While Lee Is Running Farther And Farther Away He Yells, "I Am coming For You, My Lovely Neji-Chaaan!"~


	2. A Youthful Confession

A Youthful confession!~

Lee Ran Around Konoha, Searched For Hyuga Neji, Determined And Ready to Confess his youthful love!

"Hmm…That Is Odd. I Can not Find Him." Lee Wandered Around The Team's Usual Training Tield.

"Maybe Tenten-chan Knows Where He Is?"

With That Said, Lee Went Off To Find Tenten, Whom Was Coming Out Of The Hokage Tower.

"Hello, Youthful Tenten!" He Greeted His Tomboy Teammate With A Smile.

"Oh…Hey, Lee."

"I Have A question."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Have You Seen Neji Lately? I Can I Can Not Seem To Find Him.

Tenten thought for a second.

"Dunno. He Might Be Training In The Hyuga Training Grounds.

" Oh , Yess ! I Seem To Have Forgotten The Hyuga Training Grounds!"

"Why Do You Need Neji?"

"I Have Something Very Important To Tell Him."

"Oh?"

Lee Nodded.

"Well, Thank You, Tenten-Chan!"Uh… Sure Lee."

With The Knowledge Of Knowing Where Neji Was, Lee Happily Walked Off And Headed Towards The Hyuga Training Grounds.

" I Do Not Want To Bother His Training ,But, I Must Tell Him How I Feel!"

Once Lee Arrived At The Hyuga Compound, He Lightly Knocked On The Front Door Of The Mansion, Seeking Permission Before Entering.

Hinata Opened The Door. "Oh, Hello Lee."

She Smiled Lightly At Him, "What Brings You Here?"

"Hello, Hinata." , "I Am Here In Search Of Hyuga Neji."

" Nii-Ssan?" " He Is Currently Training, Is It That Important?

"Hai ! Very Important!"

"Alright, Then." She Walked Through The Hyuga Mansion, In The Direction Of The Training Grounds. " Come With Me."

Once They Arrived At The Training Grounds, Neji Was Seen Practicing His Jutsu.

"Uhm, Neji Nii-Ssan?"

Neji Stopped Training And Looked Over At His Young Cousin. " What Is It, Lady Hinata?"

"Lee-Kun Wishes To Speak With You."

" What Is It , Lee? I'm Quite Busy."

Hinata Decided To Take Her Leave And Let The Two Boys Talk.

" I'm Sorry For Bothering You, But, I Have Something Very Important To Tell You."

"…What Is It?"

"Walk With Me And I Will Tell You."

"Why Can't You Tell Me Here?"

"It Is Very Personal So, I Must Tell You In A Private Place."

Neji Started To Get Annoyed With Lee. "I Don't Have Time For "Personal Things" Right Now. Either You Tell Me Here, Or Leave."

"But, Neji-Kun! I Must Tell You !"

"…" Neji Continued His Training, Acting As If He Was Not Aware Of Lee's Presence.

Lee Sighed. " Please, Youthful Neji?"

" What Part Of Tell Me Here Or Leave, Do You Not Understand?"

" I Understand It Completely ! It Is Just Very Important. "

"Fine." Neji Stopped Training Once Again And Faced Lee. " This Better Be As Important As You Claim It Is. "

" Don't Worry ! It Is !"

Lee Grabbed Neji's Hand And Ran Out Of The Training Grounds.

" Let Go of Me, You Idiot!" Neji Jerked His Hand Away.

" Gomen."

While Walking Through The Village, Neji Starts To Wonder Where Lee Is Taking Him.

"Where The Hell Are You Taking Me?"

"You'll See , My Dear Youthful Friend."

" …Don't Call Me That."

" As You Wish, Neji-Kun."

"Just Shut Up, Lee!"

"Hai."

After A Long Silence, Lee And Neji Arrive On A Peaceful Hilltop.

"Is This Really Necessary?"

" Yes, Isn't It Peaceful?"

" You Didn't Have To Bring Me All The Way Out Here ! There Are Plenty Of Places In The Village That Are Private!"

" That Is True, But I Have Picked This Certain Place Specifically For This Moment."

" Just Tell Me For Gods Sake !"

"Look Him Straight In The Eye." Lee Thought.

" What Are You Staring At..?"

" Neji…"

"Yes?"

"You Look Beautiful In This Light."

"What The Hell, Lee?"

" Ever Since I Layed My Eyes On You , I Have Thought So."

" Do You Realize What You Are Saying?"

" I Love You, Neji ! "

" Quit Fooling Around !"

"I'm Completely Serious. You Are The Only One For Me!"

" I Can't Believe You Brought Me All This Way To Tell Me That." Neji Turned Around, Thinking This Is All Just A Joke.

"But, Neji-Kun!"

" Don't But Me Lee, I've Had Enough With Your Childish Games." With That Said, Neji Started To Walk Away From The Poor Boy.

"…Neji?"

"…"

"Have I Failed Gai-Sensei…?" Lee Thought, Sadly.

Lee Grabbed Neji's Arm. "Please Don't Go ! "

" Why Are You So Determined To Keep Up This Stupid Act?"

"Because, It's The Truth And Nothing But The Truth."

"I Love You So Much That It Hurts, Neji!"

Lee's Eyes Start To Fill With Water, Showing He Isn't Kidding.

"…You Can't Be Serious."

"I Am."

" Why The Hell Would You Fall In Love With Me? " Neji Questioned. " I Thought Sakura And Tenten Were The Ones You Liked."

Lee Shook His Head. "That Was Then… But Now I Have Started To Realize How Amazing You Are, Neji."

" Amazing…? You Have To Be Just Throwing Things Out There."

"No ! You Are Amazing Neji! " "You Are Strong And Admirable !"

The Hyuga Shook His Head. " You're Such An Idiot."

" I Understand That You Have Had A Tough Life, But Now I Just Want To See You Happy! Let Me Be By Your Side Forever!"

"…You Already Piss Me Off, Why Would I Want An Idiot Like You, Always By My Side?"

"N…Neji-Kun?" Lee's Eyes Start To Water Again.

"I Have Training To Do. Bug Someone Else."

With That Said, Neji Walked Off , Leaving Lee Almost In Tears.

"Neji-Kun…" Tears Rolled Down Lee's Cheeks As He Watched His Love Disappear Into The Sunset.


End file.
